Cellular senescence is the irreversible growth arrest of mitotic cells that can lead to altered phenotypes, and consequently impair tissue function and predispose tissues to disease development. Senescent cells accumulate in tissues and organs as an individual ages, and are implicated in a variety of diseases and disorders, including aging-related diseases. The elimination of senescent cells can be a viable treatment for aging-related diseases.